Let the Reason be Love
by Sendoh1027
Summary: A story on how Teresa and Shin came about.... ShinXTeresa pairing! Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

Let the Reason be Love  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay! This is my first Suikoden fic! Sorry for some errors on some... uhm.. ARRGGHH! Anyway, please enjoy reading my story! This is a Shin and Teresa pairing! (Heck! I always wonder what these two were doing whenever they were alone! ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does! (But I own a game cd!! ahheheheheee.... and lord shu perhaps? *WHACK*)  
  
===================================================================== Prologue:  
  
The Job  
  
======================================================================  
  
"But!!"  
  
"No 'buts', young lady!" Alec Wisemail, mayor of Greenhill exclaimed firmly.  
  
Teresa Wisemail knotted her eyebrows and sighed hard. She knew that arguing with her father won't do any good. After all, Alec Wisemail is not a man to argue... unless you want to get your patience triggered!  
  
She turned back and headed for the door of her father's office when Alec said, "Please do understand, Teresa..."  
  
She smirked and replied, "Of course I do, father... but what I don't understand is why you have to hire a bodyguard for me!"  
  
~And not for an old grump like you!  
  
"You'll understand... sooner or later..." Alec answered.  
  
Good thing that Teresa wasn't looking at him or else, she'll find the loneliness and sorrow that lies in her father's eyes.  
  
She held the doorknob and went out of her father's office. There's no point to interrogate her father further... Well, that's how the mayor of Greenhill is! Always full of surprises!  
  
*** "You want me to work for the House of Wisemail?" Shin asked coldly.  
  
"W-well... er.. you see, hehe... I was just a messenger and... uhm.."  
  
"Cut the introduction. Go straight to the point! Why do you want me to be a 'hired' worker for that... that... what's the mayor's name?"  
  
"A-Alec... Alec Wisemail, Shin...." the messenger replied nervously and cleared his throat. An intimidating Shin might be too much for him.  
  
~The House of Wisemail...? Hmmmm....  
  
Shin shook his head and tried to regain his composure. He lost it a while ago when he found out that someone would hire him as a worker. Dang! What does these people think he is? WORKER for RENT?!!!  
  
"Well... you see, I heard a famous swordsman in the southlands named Shin while I was taking a break at uhm... Banner village. They were talking about you and all.... so.. uh... I decided to meet you 'cause I think you'll be--"  
  
"Enough!!!" Shin exclaimed which sent the messenger into shivers.  
  
Shin raised an eyebrow and asked, "My parents and other past relatives... they used to work for the House of Wisemail. Fine! I'll go. Tell him that I'll be in Greenhill in a couple of days. You may now leave..."  
  
*** "OH MY GOD!!! FATHER!!!" Teresa shouted as she rushed inside her father's office. Only to find him slumped on the floor.  
  
"Call my father's physician! Hurry!!!" she ordered one of the guards.  
  
The guard ran immediately. She focused her attention to her unconscious father who was lying silently on the floor. A few moments later, a doctor came in and they took Alec Wisemail to their house for treatment.  
  
~Father... No... Not yet... It's not yet time for you to leave Greenhill... Please... don't die...  
  
[End of prologue]  
  
A/N: More to come soon! Reviews please! If ever you don't like the story or the grammar, the idea or flow of the story, it's alright for you to say it but please use constructive criticism! Onegai!!!! Thank you! 


	2. Sweet Attraction

Let the Reason be Love  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Here goes! The part one of the story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does! *hugs Riou's portrait* (i love the hero!!! ^__^)  
  
=================================================== Part One:  
  
Sweet Attraction  
  
===================================================  
  
[note: Three years after Alec's death. The acting mayor now is Teresa. *Finished drooling over Lord Riou! hehe*]  
  
Tense as she is, Teresa remained calm and relaxed as she made her way at the streets of Greenhill to meet the person... the person who will serve as her guardian.  
  
She thought to herself, "I wonder what kind of guy he'll be? Funny? Approachable? Grumpy?"  
  
She let out a sigh. She was being accompanied by her father's right hand man, Gin. Gin was supposed to be the next mayor of Greenhill but the citizens demanded and the other officials for her to be the next mayor. She told the citizens that she might not be as strong and as firm as what they were hoping for but at least, she'll try to bring out the best in herself. To serve the citizens of Greenhill with heart and mind... that's her father's last wish before he died from his long-term illness.  
  
"Are you ok, Lady Teresa?" asked the 58-year old Gin.  
  
She smiled in return and said, "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking about something..."  
  
"You've been thinking too much lately, Lady Teresa... I know it's hard for someone so young as you are to have this too much responsibilities but please... please lead us... we, the citizens of Greenhill are always by your side to give you the support and obedience you need... Please be strong Lady Teresa... We know that we can count on you..."  
  
"Oh Mr. Gin... don't make me cry in the middle of the street..."  
  
They both laughed. Suddenly they sensed someone coming and they believe that it was already the young lady's bodyguard.  
  
Teresa somehow felt odd for some reason. Her heart began to beat fast and a sweatdrop fell down her forehead. She reached out for her handkerchief on the pouch of her skirt but found out that it wasn't there.  
  
~What the--? I could swear I had it earlier! I must've dropped it somewhere....  
  
She was thinking about her lost handkerchief that she didn't notice that someone was already in front of her.  
  
"I assume that you're Lady Teresa, acting mayor of Greenhill..."  
  
She looked up and faced the man whom she suspected to be her bodyguard.  
  
"Yes... you're right. I am Teresa Wisemail, acting mayor of Greenhill..."  
  
For her, the man was definitely mysterious... yet, he seems distant and... casual. Too casual.  
  
"Welcome to Greenhill City, Lord Shin. I am Gin, right hand man of the former mayor, Alec Wisemail." Gin said and extended his right arm.  
  
Shin formally reached the old man's arm and bowed slightly.  
  
"Well, I guess I should let you two talk for a while. Excuse me but I have certain matters to work out... Please excuse me, Lady Teresa..." Gin said and walked away.  
  
Teresa looked back at Shin and asked, "Shall I show you around Greenhill, Lord Shin?"  
  
"It's an honor to have a highly-respectable lady to show me around, Lady Teresa..."  
  
"No, the pleasure is mine..."  
  
*** Shin can't help but to admire the young lady that was beside him at the moment. She was really sincere in every action she does and in every word she speaks. Odd, but he finds the young lady's company somewhat... amusing.  
  
"This is the New Leaf Academy... Students from all over the world come here to study. It's one of Greenhill's prides... Huh? Lord Shin?" she turned to the tall man beside her and gave him a questioning (actually, a worried) look.  
  
Shin didn't notice that he had been staring at the young lady for too long already.  
  
"Lord Shin? Is everything alright?" Teresa asked in a worried tone.  
  
It was as if he was awaken by cold water and placed his forehead on his palm.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." he answered just to reassure her.  
  
"Well... I think we should call it a day. You must be tired walking around and all..."  
  
"Will that be alright? I mean... won't that be rude?" he asked with a bit of anxiety.  
  
"Of course not! You should take a quick rest. You won't believe me if I say how weary you look right now..."  
  
Shin smirked. It was his way of saying 'thanks' in front of a lady. Teresa kind of understood it and they finally head back. On the way, Teresa thought,  
  
~Is it just me or is it that Shin is kinda...uhmmm.... well... if you look closely... he's... kind of... uhmmm... good-looking...?  
*** She was inside her room again. It was almost supper. The fact that she was wearing her satin night gown that goes above her knees still sent chill through her skin as the cold night breeze entered her room. She shivered a little and went towards the window when she caught glance of a still figure outside.  
  
"Is that?"  
  
Yellow cloth bundled on top of his head... Yeah it's enough evidence already. It's Shin.  
  
She decided to go down to him. She took her robe and wore it and headed downstairs. When she reached the front door, she hesitated to disturb the man and went to the kitchen and prepared a glass of brewed coffee instead.  
  
She was about to take a sip when she remembered...  
  
"....It's cold out there..."  
  
*** Shin was outside cleaning his precious sword, Tarantula. It meant a lot to him. Tarantula had saved his life a hundred times already from humans and monsters. He had depended on it. So much.  
  
~I hope that Tarantula will still give me the power... the power to protect Lady Teresa. To keep her unharmed and safe. To keep bad things such as injuries and accidents away from her...  
  
A shocking realization strucked him that made his eyes flew open. Why doesn't he want anything and anyone to hurt Lady Teresa? Surely it IS his job. That's why he has to. But that reason is just not that satisfying for him... was that reason inadequate? Are there any other more reasons? If so... what?  
  
"Lord Shin?" a voice came from his back.  
  
He looked back and saw her. He noticed the cup she was holding not to mention the night gown that brought some hot fluid ran through his face.  
  
"Lord Shin—"  
  
"Please... drop the 'Lord' when you call me. It's verbose."  
  
"Okay... Shin, you'll catch cold if you stay out here. Please come inside."  
  
"I do not want to disturb a lady's private sleep..."  
  
"It's not like that. I don't mind..."  
  
"............"  
  
She handed him the cup of coffee. Shin gave her a confused look.  
  
"At least have this to warm your body. It's unhealthy for you to have nothing but coldness inside yourself. Well then, I'll go inside now."  
  
".........."  
  
She began to walk away when she said, "I hope to make your acquaintance, Shin. Rest well."  
  
As the young lady walked away, Shin looked at the cup of coffee.  
  
"Something to warm, eh?"  
  
[end of part one]  
  
A/N: Kawaiiii!!! Sorry to put that part. That *extra* short night gown thingy... ^_^ Sorry! I just can't help it! Ha ha ha! Reviews please! I really need your suggestions about this. Thanks! 


	3. You and Me As Always

Let the Reason be Love  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Here goes! Sendoh1027 at your service! (Now isn't that great? He he...) Part Two coming right up! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does!  
  
========================================== Part Two:  
  
You and Me... as Always...  
  
==========================================  
  
*Teresa*  
  
There he is, staring at nowhere again. His face was just like that. Blank.  
  
Every time I had contact with his eyes, I could feel the coldness that lies within him. Just like his blade...He was just like his blade...  
  
But then again, I have no complaints. Why should I complain? He has enough strength to protect me. That's all that matters, right? I shouldn't ask for more, right?  
  
Protection is what I need and he's the only one that can give it to me and I'm thankful about it. And somehow, it brings contentment on me...  
  
Ever since, he hadn't complained. Why would he?  
  
After all... that's his job...  
  
***  
  
Shin was staring at the sky; unaware of Teresa's presence behind him. There's just too many things stocked up inside his head.  
  
Teresa who was now behind Shin, thought, "Man... There's no other moment as rare as this! I've finally caught him unaware and what's better, he's DAYDREAMING!!!"  
  
She was about to surprise and grab him when Shin turned around and slid his arms around her waist, making her face an inch away from his.  
  
A faint blush polished her cheeks as she gazed at her own reflection into his eyes.  
  
Shin had broken the intimacy by laughing. Laughing is something that neither anyone know he would do. She knotted her eyebrows and pointed her index finger on his chest.  
  
"For that long?!!! You've sensed that I'm here for that long?!!" she finally exclaimed.  
  
"It's no surprise... I heard you breathing 3 feet away, my lady..."  
  
"You didn't think I would buy that lie now, would I?"  
  
Shin gave her a smirk and let her go. Taking a few steps backward, she looked up to him once more and examined his face with narrowed eyes.  
  
Shin noticed it and asked, "What is it, my lady?"  
  
"......." Teresa examined him more.  
  
~Can anybody tell me what the heck is she doing right now?  
  
"Shin...." She finally muttered and drew her face closer to his.  
  
Now it's his turn to blush and tremble. His heart began pounding fast for some unknown reason. Now, can anybody tell him this feeling he's experiencing right now?  
  
~Come on now, She's just playing a trick on you...  
  
But that thought faded when she placed her palm on his right cheek and caressed it gently. He shivered involuntarily at the contact and cleared his throat. If that was even a part of the 'trick', then this must be the most wonderful 'trick' ever.  
  
~Shoot! Don't even try to think that way! You're a swordsman! A swordsman! You must regain your composure!  
  
"Shin... I..."  
  
Oh man... it looks like he was about to fall down to his knees. Excessive perspiration occurred. And once again, he cleared his throat. Having her close like this is just too much for him to handle. (Hmmm... I wonder why? Something's fishy... hehehe...)  
  
"M-My lady...." He mumbled nervously.  
  
"Oh Shin... How long have I've waited to tell you..."  
  
~Oh God... Is she going to...? What the heck is going on? Please, somebody! Wake me up from this nightmare!  
  
Finally, she enclosed his face with her hands and looked at him intently.  
  
"Shin... I've been waiting for the moment to tell you... that..."  
  
Her serious face turned into a wicked one and she bursted into big laughter. She then exclaimed, "YOU HAVE A DIRT ON YOUR FACE!"  
  
For a while he was silent. And then he said, "Damn... You got me there..."  
  
He watched as the young lady laughed to her satisfaction. This is something that the other people wouldn't see and wouldn't ever know. He and Teresa, kidding aside. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. A smile crept across his stern face.  
  
She's the only one who can remove this mask he's been wearing for a long time. This emotionless mask he always wears. Heck! He, himself never thought that he would smile in a million times! What more of other people who would see him smile?  
  
"Hey, you're daydreaming again! Ha ha..." she teased him.  
  
"I see... you still haven't recovered from your laughter syndrome..." he plainly replied with his smile not yet fading.  
  
"It's your fault! You looked so cute a while ago! Ha ha ha!"  
  
~What? She thinks I'm... *cute*???!!! Oh come on... Of all the cruel things to say...  
  
She took hold of his hand and said, "Let's go, Shin!"  
  
"Go where, my lady?"  
  
"Somewhere where we can get a bite! I'm starving."  
  
"As you wish, my lady..."  
  
***  
  
Nightfall had enveloped Greenhill already. The citizens were now getting ready to sleep at that time already. However, there's still one lone human figure that usually keeps watch at night.  
  
Of course, he couldn't stand the chance wherein someone would harm his lady, right?  
  
Shin was usually awake at night. Sometimes people would ask, "Is he a vampire?"  
  
Vampires are usually awake at night and asleep in the morning. Shin was just like that. Just exactly like that!  
  
As he was keeping watch, a scream was heard from Teresa's room. (It's Teresa that was screaming, actually)  
  
Shin ran upstairs with all the speed he has and opened the door with a BAM!  
  
"MY LADY!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
What he saw startled him. He was expecting to see lethal weapons such as knives, spears, swords, blades...  
  
But what he saw was just a big, hairy...  
  
"Spider...?" he muttered.  
  
Teresa leapt on him and pointed at the hairy spider.  
  
"SHIN!!!!! TH-THERE'S A... A SPIDER ON MY BED!!! KILL IT!!!"  
  
Shin can't help but laugh. "But... my lady, it's just a harmless, little spider..."  
  
"HARMLESS?! You call that THING harmless?! IT'S NOT EVEN LITTLE! It's a BIG, SCARY, Tarantula!!!"  
  
Shin dropped her slowly and went towards the spider.  
  
"See...?" he said showing the spider on his hand to her.  
  
Teresa yelled.  
  
Shin looked at the spider with enthusiasm and amusement. The spider reminded him so much of himself.  
  
"You're right. It's a Tarantula. It's hard to see some of these nowadays..."  
  
"I don't care what type that THING is! A spider is STILL a spider! Now would you please get it off my sight?!!"  
  
~A perfect time to get my revenge...  
  
"Oh come on now... The mayor of Greenhill is afraid of an itsy bitsy spider?" Shin teased.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that THING!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Don't you believe me?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Oh come on Shin! As acting mayor of Greenhill, I hereby command you to believe me! I'm not afraid of that THING!"  
  
Shin gave her a smirk and said, "You didn't think I would buy that lie now, would I?"  
  
"Why you---!"  
  
Shin raised his two arms in surrender letting the spider run outside her window. "Calm down now, my lady... No need to get furious..." he said and gave her a wink.  
  
"Hmp! Fine! Good night then!" she exclaimed.  
  
Shin was about to go outside Teresa asked, "When I screamed.... Are you afraid that I was hurt?"  
  
".........."  
  
~Answer this, Shin... Please give me an answer...  
  
Shin continued to walk outside. She was later then on disappointed on how he reacted towards her question but her feelings changed when he said,  
  
"I was... Yes, I was afraid... I had to admit... because it will only prove that I am weak and I have insufficient skills. Thus, the trust the House of Wisemail had given me... will all be in vain... because I failed to protect you, Lady Teresa... because of my failure..."  
  
***  
  
She wanted to say it, tell him that it's not like that. As the man left, she felt herself lying on her bed. His words remained inside her mind. And soon, inside her heart. She found nothing wrong on the way he said it. But his words somehow hurt her... in some unknown way. Is it because...?  
  
The fact that his loyalty lies on the House of Wisemail...  
  
The fact that he only sticks with her because the House of Wisemail had told him to do so...  
  
The fact that there's no other way for him to escape that responsibility...  
  
The fact that he offers protection to her...  
  
is all because of the House of Wisemail...  
  
And not because he wanted to...  
  
She had to admit... it hurt her... But the question is... Why?  
  
[end of part two]  
  
A/N: Well, how do you folks like that? I hope you like it somehow! Uhmm... I'm really not sure if I want to continue this fic so please? May I have your opinions? Please review! I really need it! Please tell me what you think about this fic! Thanks again everyone! 


	4. An Order That Cannot be Followed

Author's notes:  
  
Okay! Here we are again! Anyway, here are some notes. Please read them first before you read the story to avoid confusion:  
  
Name of the hero: Riou Name of the Army: Phoenix Army Name of the Castle: Seryuu Castle  
  
Okay? Thanks! Reviews please! I really need them! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does!  
  
====================================== Part Three:  
  
An Order That Can't be Followed  
  
======================================  
  
"Lady Teresa! The Muse soldiers are here!"  
  
Teresa Wisemail rose to her feet and ran towards the entrance of Greenhill. When she reached her destination, there, she saw the former Muse soldiers.  
  
"Lady Teresa, I presume?" asked a voice behind the soldiers.  
  
A young man walked through the battalion and stood in front of her.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? You didn't come from Muse, I suppose... You have a different accent..." she asked firmly. Just what the heck are these soldiers doing here in Greenhill?  
  
It's war alright. Does it mean that Highland will make Greenhill a Highland territory? No. They can't do that. Especially to Teresa Wisemail. But if they do, 100% failure will be slapped at their faces...  
  
"Forgive me. I'm Jowy Atreides, commander of the 4th Royal Highland Army and I'm here to let the former Muse soldiers stay here in Greenhill for a while until this war ends. That is, if Lady Teresa, acting mayor of Greenhill agrees..."  
  
Surrounding her were the citizens of Greenhill. She can hear their whispers saying,  
  
"Greenhill has enough capacity to keep Muse soldiers and support their needs, anyway. We can agree on that..."  
  
"No harm will be done to us anyway, even though they're under the Highland Army, Muse and Greenhill used to comrades-in-arms, they won't hurt us."  
  
"Besides, Lady Teresa can handle it. She's a wise ruler, just like her father."  
  
"Yeah... Greenhill is a neutral country so why would Highland attack us?"  
  
"We don't care about this damn war going on so, who cares if Muse soldiers stay here? After all they were FORMER soldiers and won't participate in the war anymore..."  
  
Teresa, too, had the same idea. Since when can Muse have the will to destroy their own comrades?  
  
~No harm done, I guess...  
  
"So, Lady Teresa, may I hear the acting mayor's decision towards this matter?" the young general asked.  
  
"Okay... I take you on your word. I will let the former Muse soldiers stay here in Greenhill for good."  
  
***  
  
"Lady Teresa! I need to see Lady Teresa!" a voice of a young girl was heard outside Teresa's office.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't just go in--"  
  
"Oh come on! Let me see Lady Teresa! This is and urgent matter!!!"  
  
"But--"  
  
Shin who was inside Teresa's office heard the girl's voice, too and looked inquiringly at Teresa  
  
"Oh, it must be Nina. Tell her to come in." she ordered.  
  
Shin opened the door and let Nina come in. Nina rushed to her. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"What is it, Nina? Did something happen?" she asked.  
  
The young teen-age girl exclaimed, "No! Not just something happened! Something HORRIBLE happened!!!"  
  
She held her breath. All of a sudden... something horrible occurred?  
  
"Please, Nina, calm down... I can't understand you..."  
  
Nina breathed some air and tried to relax a bit. Then she said, "When I was off to the item store, I was to buy something when the store keeper said that there's no more stock..."  
  
"Stock? Of what?"  
  
"Stock of flour, sugar, salt, mayonnaise and other sort of stuffs used in cooking, In short, there's a food shortage occurring already, Lady Teresa!!!"  
  
"Oh my God..." was all she could utter. It felt like her whole strength was being drained because of the sudden realization.  
  
Shin noticed her face beginning to turn pale. He told Nina not to surprise Teresa too much.  
  
"But Shin! This is not a matter to be taken lightly... I should have known... I should have! I took for granted the number of Muse soldiers! All I've thought about was Greenhill's safety! But what about Greenhill's needs?! What about Greenhill's primary needs?! Oh stupid of me!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"My lady..."  
  
"Lady Teresa...."  
  
"What?! What can the mayor of Greenhill do?! There's nothing I could do now! It's too late... Shortly... Slowly... Greenhill will fall into the hands of the Highland Army..." she buried her face on her hands and cried.  
  
Nina walked towards her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her finally realizing that her outburst a while ago was not good for Teresa. "No... it's not that... you've been a wise ruler, Lady Teresa... the Greenhill citizens believe in you... always..."  
  
"Wise?! Is this what you call wise?! I've placed everything into vain! The trust and hopes of the House of Wisemail... My father's last wishes... the expectations and support of the citizens of Greenhill... They're all in vain! Because I am... I am a failure..."  
  
"No! That's a lie! Lady Teresa--"Nina was about to still say something when Shin placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Teresa, however, remained crying. Shin knelt before Teresa and said, "I won't let the Highland Army penetrate Greenhill's barriers. But if they do, at least I won't let them get you... I promise that. I promise that, my lady..."  
  
"Oh Shin... What will I do if you're not here?"  
  
"If I'm not here, I guess life won't be the same as you thought it would be, my lady..."  
  
***  
  
"Lord Shin! The Highland Army!"  
  
"What?! This early?!" exclaimed Shin.  
  
It appears that the Highland Army is heading towards Greenhill already. The matter is obvious. They're going to attack Greenhill.  
  
~Oh no... I have to get Lady Teresa out of here...  
  
"Those Muse bastards were nothing but traitors! They're actually helping the Highland Army!"  
  
"Yeah! They even stole our food! The food that was only for Greenhill!"  
  
~Man... This is not good... Greenhill and Muse citizens are fighting... At this rate Highland will take this advantage and attack us as soon as possible and Greenhill will... Darn! Lady Teresa! I have to get Lady Teresa out of here!  
  
***  
  
Inside her room, Teresa watched as the city of Greenhill falls apart. The city that was once peaceful is now in chaos. All because of a person's fault. All because of her fault.  
  
Highland Army has entered Greenhill already. Nothing had stopped them from taking over Greenhill. Not even the 7,000 soldiers that Greenhill has. Not even her authority nor her strength because she doesn't have that. She doesn't have that strength because her self is only filled with weakness and failure. Not even the strongest man she knows...  
  
~Wait... That's right! Where's Shin?! Oh no...  
  
Highland had probably slaughtered Shin. Shin gets hot-tempered easily and maybe... maybe he had a fight with the Highland soldiers and maybe... he got killed...  
  
~No! Not Shin! Anyone but him!  
  
***  
  
"Heh! That Teresa should only be around here! Find her!" Rowd ordered.  
  
The Highland soldiers were now searching for Teresa. They had entered Greenhill successfully. All they need to do is to find Teresa in order to take control of Greenhill.  
  
Slowly... Greenhill had officially fallen under the hands of Highland...  
  
***  
  
"Father... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I failed you... I know... sorry is not enough. That one word is not enough to atone for my failures and weaknesses. You must be very ashamed of me. I can't blame you for that, though. Because, I, myself, am ashamed of me..."  
  
Teresa fell down her knees. She heard screams and shouts outside her room. Footsteps were coming close to her.  
  
~It must be the Highland soldiers. They must've come to capture me.  
  
She stood up and said, "I surrender. Capture me if you want for Greenhill already belongs to Highland..."  
  
"Come on now... don't say that to me after all I've been through..."  
  
Her eyes flew open. That voice. It certainly doesn't belong to a Highland soldier. She turned back and saw...  
  
"Shin..."  
  
He hurriedly went to her and carried her on his back.  
  
"What are you doing?! I'm going to surrender to the Highland Army!"  
  
"No, you can't... I knew this was coming. I've prepared a secret spot for you to hide. You'll be safe there, my lady..."  
  
"But if I surrender everything will turn out fine already..."  
  
"No, it won't..."  
  
"Oh please Shin... I don't want the people of Greenhill to suffer any longer..."  
  
"No matter what you say, I won't give you up to those Highlanders..."  
  
"As acting mayor of Greenhill I order you to run for your life leave me alone!"  
  
"I won't obey that order..."  
  
"Shin!!!"  
  
"Don't try to stop me, my lady. I won't let anyone harm you and neither will I hand you to those Highland soldiers. This talk is taking too long. We have to leave before they spot us."  
  
Even though her feelings were still debating, she just can't overpower him. Just like her father. Just like Alec Wisemail. Shin is not a man to argue because if you do, you're messing with the wrong person. They escaped through a secret passage and ran away from the Highland Army.  
  
***  
  
"No traces of Teresa, captain Rowd." The Highland soldier inquired.  
  
"Damn! Where could she be?! She didn't have enough time to escape and there were soldiers all over the city!" Rowd exclaimed.  
  
"Unless there were secret passages and your men were just dumb..." Jowy said.  
  
"How dare you! You're a spy from the City-State and you're betraying Lord Luca!"  
  
Rowd was about to hit Jowy's face when Culgan and Seed appeared in the scene.  
  
"Don't you dare hit the man who brought victory for Lord Luca, Rowd..." Culgan warned.  
  
"Oh yeah?! So you're on his side, too, huh?!"  
  
"It's natural that we have to be on his side because Jowy Atreides isn't just a man of talk! Not like a dumbass like you!" Seed exclaimed.  
  
Losing his patience Rowd threw Jowy and walked away. Someday, Jowy Atreides will sink and Lord Luca will know of his greatness.  
  
~You're dead meat Jowy Atreides...  
  
***  
  
Yes... running away... this is what I always do...  
  
I can't face reality and I'm too weak to handle difficulties...  
  
Weak... this is what I am. This is something that a leader mustn't be...  
  
That's why... I don't consider myself as a leader...  
  
Because all I did to the citizens of Greenhill is to bring chaos, disappointments and sufferings that any human wouldn't want to have...  
  
I'm nothing but a failure...  
  
And that's true...nothing can change it...  
  
[end of part three]  
  
A/N: Reviews please! Comments, suggestions, opinions? Bring it on!!! He he he he!!!  
  
Riou: Neh, Faye-chan, ur so great! True, Shin and Teresa were a nice couple!  
  
Faye: Oh man! No, Lord Riou, I'm not that great as what you think I am! Gosh! *blush*  
  
Riou: Good thing you know... I'm only saying that for you to make a fic about me and Eilie... *grumbles*  
  
Faye: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! YOU'RE CUTE BUT LORD SHU IS HANDSOME! Nyah! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Riou: Oh no! Don't even think about it! Don't make Shu a fic before me!  
  
Faye: Hmmm...  
  
Riou: Oh please I beg you! I'm the leader and he's ONLY a strategist!  
  
Faye: Well... guess what?!  
  
*Riou questioned look*  
  
Faye: LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
  
Shu: Only a strategist???!!! ONLY???!!! Why you little---!!!  
  
WHACK! TOINK! PAK! BLAGAG!  
  
^^;; Riou and Shu are both kawaiiiii!!! 


	5. In the Arms of an Angel

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello guys! Just want to say thanks for the readers who've read this so far. Thanks a lot! Anyway, I really want to ask, does anybody here knows the band, "Goo Goo Dolls"??? That band rocks! Actually I'm listening to their songs right now! It's great! Give it a shot! Back to the fic, shall we?  
  
Again here are some notes to avoid confusion:  
  
Hero's name: Riou Army's name: Phoenix Army Castle's name: Seryuu Castle  
  
================================== Part Four:  
  
In the Arms of an Angel  
  
=================================  
  
*Shin*  
  
Somehow I managed to take her away but it's not a reason for the Highland Army to stop looking for her. I can't and I won't give her up. She's the future and hope of Greenhill and I can't fail those hearts. Those hearts that believe and will always support her... I can't fail them especially the House of Wisemail because I gave Alec Wisemail a word that I will always protect his daughter.  
  
Shin glanced at the young lady who fell asleep a while ago. She was sitting on the chair and leaning against the table.  
  
She's probably too tired to even go to bed. Well, who wouldn't be? After what had happened several moments ago, even a fool would be exhausted. She isn't just probably tired. Of course, she's too much affected. He would bet that she's cursing herself already in her dream.  
  
Noticing the cold night breeze, he went to the bed and took a blanket. As he walked towards her, something strange tugged his heart as her angelic face came into his view. He can't help but smile.  
  
~Such an angelic face for a very tough woman...  
  
He bent down and wrapped the blanket around her. As he bent down, he remembered the night wherein Teresa gave him a cup of coffee. Her words were still embedded inside his mind.  
  
'At least have this to warm your body. It's unhealthy for you to have nothing but coldness inside yourself...'  
  
As he made sure that the blanket was wrapped around her properly, he said in a soft murmur, "Now it's my turn to give you warmth, Lady Teresa... If it wasn't for you, I'll probably end up being cold for the rest of my life... Thank you, my lady..."  
  
***  
  
"Oh... Lord Shin..." Emilia, the school headmaster caught his attention.  
  
He slightly turned his glance to them and gave her a questioning look. He noticed a bunch of kids with her and a grown-up who looks like a warrior.  
  
"Lord Shin, these are the new students of the academy and this is their escort..." Emilia explained.  
  
~Escort? He doesn't look like one. Much more of a father than a bodyguard...  
  
"I see... Excuse me..." he said and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?" Flik asked.  
  
"Oh, that was Lord Shin, Lady Teresa's bodyguard. Well... she happened to be missing since the Highland Army's assault. Anyway, I assure that you kids will be good students of the New Leaf Academy. Okay? Bye now!" Emilia replied and finally walked away.  
  
"Missing, huh?" Flik muttered.  
  
"Let's go, Flik. I think Pilika needs a rest already." Nanami said.  
  
"Uhmm... Can you please wait here for a moment?" Riou asked.  
  
"Well... that's fine. But what will you do, Riou?" Flik questioned him but before they could here Riou's answer, the young boy had gone already.  
  
"What is he up to?" Nanami asked herself.  
  
***  
  
"Oh! Hello Anthony!" Emilia greeted. (Anthony is the name I've given to the hero in Greenhill. They can't use their real names, remember? ^^;;)  
  
"Uhm... I've come to ask you about that Shin guy, Ms. Emilia..."  
  
"I see... I've noticed that escort of yours has been nosing around a little. But... why do you ask?"  
  
"Well... you see, we were searching for Teresa..."  
  
"Tee hee! Are you sure you must be telling this?"  
  
Riou started to explain.  
  
"Oh... The Phoenix Army, I see. Don't worry! I'm your ally!"  
  
(Remember this part? ^_^)  
  
***  
  
Shin was walking around Greenhill. He was there to observe how things were doing under the Highland Army. It's Teresa's request for him to keep watch on Greenhill.  
  
"N, no! Please!! Stop!! Not our Inn!!!"  
  
Shin hurriedly went to the incident that was occurring.  
  
"Heh! Someone gave us this little piece of information that you're hiding Teresa in here!" Rowd exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"N..No... That's a lie..."  
  
"Oh yeah?! The one who gave this information is a former Muse soldier! You think that's a lie?! We have no choice, then! You!!! Burn this Inn!!!" Rowd ordered the Highland soldiers.  
  
"Wait... you can't do that." Shin finally said when he arrived at the scene.  
  
"And why not?!" Rowd exclaimed.  
  
"There's no reason for the Highland Army to do such thing..."  
  
"Reason? You want a reason?! I'll give you a reason! You're obviously not telling us where Teresa is hiding!!!"  
  
"..... The commander promised us no harm..."  
  
"Yeah! And if only the commander didn't make that promise, we would be torturing each and every one of you until you talk! Hmp! We can't argue with that since the commander is a very peaceable man! Okay, men! Just look for Teresa all over that inn! Don't do such harsh things! We don't want the commander to get angry now, don't we?"  
  
The Highland soldiers rushed inside the inn and proceeded with their search. After a few minutes, Rowd's unit left.  
  
Shin approached the family that owns the inn.  
  
"I'm sorry... even though my apology means nothing..." he said.  
  
"No, it's alright, Lord Shin... if it means that Lady Teresa is still alive..." the man who's supposed to be the father replied.  
  
"What are you saying?! If it wasn't for that mayor of yours, we wouldn't be in this shape!!!" the man's wife exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on now... I'm sorry Lord Shin... Please excuse us..."  
  
Then the family went inside their inn.  
  
Shin sighed.  
  
~Good thing that she's not here right now... Or else, the outsiders will be blaming it all to her...  
  
***  
  
"Shin..."  
  
He looked at the young lady sitting on her bed. As usual, her tear-stained face and worried eyes greeted him. She's been like that since Greenhill's fall to Highland.  
  
He walked towards her placed his hand on top of her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, my lady... everything's in shape..."  
  
A sad smile crossed her face. "I'm glad... somehow... just as you wanted me to be..."  
  
"........"  
  
She placed her hand on top of his and closed her eyes. "Please... don't feel bad about me... I'll be fine... I just need a bit more time... Just a bit more, Shin... Please bear with me..."  
  
She lowered her head on his chest and she felt herself crying... again.  
  
"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry, Shin... I've always... always been a burden to you..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He hated these moments whenever she cries. He can't blame her for that. These stuffs happening were just too much for her.  
  
He rubbed her back gently and tried to comfort her.  
  
~No... you've never been a burden to me... There's nothing to be sorry about...  
  
"Shin... please... don't leave me... at least... at least... I'll somehow feel safe... Please... promise me that..."  
  
~Of course I won't leave you...  
  
"I'll be with you until the moment wherein you wouldn't need my protection anymore comes... but as of the times like this, you can guarantee... I won't leave you, my lady..."  
  
"Thank you... Thank you so much..."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he sensed something. He pushed her away gently and stood up.  
  
"Shin? Is there something wrong...?" Teresa asked.  
  
He clutched his sword tightly and muttered, "Someone had discovered our hideout already..."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
He unsheathed his blade and went outside.  
  
***  
  
"What's that?! It looks suspicious..." Flik said.  
  
"Before you can get Lady Teresa, you have to pass by me, first..." Shin said as he stood in front of the group.  
  
"We are your allies!!!" Riou shouted.  
  
His eyes narrowed further and said, "I don't know you so I cannot consider you as an ally..."  
  
"Oh, you don't get it, don't ya? I guess we have to use force to make you understand!" Flik exclaimed.  
  
"Flik!!!"  
  
"....Fine with me..."  
  
Flik unsheathed his oddessa and prepared to battle with Shin. His lightning rune already in position.  
  
Shin positioned himself and was about to attack Flik when suddenly...  
  
"WAHHH!!! WAHHH! WAHH!!" Pilika cried.  
  
"Stop it, Flik! Look! You made Pilika cry!" Nanami exclaimed.  
  
"Children... why...." Shin muttered.  
  
Hearing Pilika's cry, Teresa came out and said, "Shin, please stop this. I've had enough of this fighting already..."  
  
"But, my lady..." Shin insisted. He had no trust for these people.  
  
"It's alright... Please come in..." Teresa said and Riou and the others followed.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Riou... Why did you go through all these troubles just to see me?" Teresa asked.  
  
"We've come to rescue you, Lady Teresa..." Riou answered.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm afraid I can't go with you..."  
  
"Why is that?" Riou asked.  
  
"Because... I'm tired of running away already..." she stated and closed her eyes. She started to tell the bitter fall of Greenhill.  
  
"That's why... I cannot go with you... I'm sorry Lord Riou..."  
  
"But Lady Teresa--"Riou was about to say something when Flik stopped him.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll leave Greenhill as early as tomorrow..." Flik said and they all went outside.  
  
***  
  
"So... tomorrow, our school days are over. Too bad, it was fun. Right, Riou?" Nanami asked her younger brother.  
  
Riou smiled and nodded.  
  
Just as they were about to go, Shin appeared behind them.  
  
"Not that I don't trust you, but if the Highland Army finds out Lady Teresa's whereabouts, I swear, I will hunt you down..." Shin said firmly.  
  
Flik smirked and said, "Don't threaten us. Hey, you're called Shin, right? What are planning to do now? You can't hide here forever."  
  
~He's right... We can't hide here forever but...  
  
Shin turned back and answered, "We need some more time... Lady Teresa wishes it..."  
  
[end of part 4]  
  
A/N: So, how did it go, guys? Remember these scenes? ^^;; Anyway, please review my fic especially the flow. If you're somehow confused, please tell me! Thanks guys! 


End file.
